Shadow Luffy
by whitelion2192
Summary: There's a new challenge sailing the sea! Can Luffy and the Straw Hat Crew beat this new evil?


**Shadow Luffy**

Far away there is another world. It is in an alternate dimension, a dimension of shadows.

Here people, people's opposite personality, are born. There are many similarities between

the two worlds' landscape, but the people, places, and personalities are opposites. It was

in this dimension, Shadow Luffy was born. People in this dimension are titled by how

they turned out. There are shadows, pure-hearts, lazy exc. Luffy is a pure-hearted,

helping soul, besides the fact he's a pirate, greater than any other. In order to maintain

balance Shadow Luffy is merciless, evil, and violent. He is the worst you can get.

When Shadow Luffy was little (about 10), a lightning storm broke out. The lightning in

the shadow dimension was usually crimson, but these bolts were the color from it's

parallel universe…ours! Out of nowhere a strike fell down and transported Shadow Luffy

to our dimension. He appeared on a deserted island and was very hungry. That was the

one thing Luffy and his shadow had in common, they were always hungry. One hour of

searching and all he found were three purple, odd-looking fruits. They tasted awful, but

Shadow Luffy ate all three. After that he was still hungry, so he went to find some more

food. Finally he found some normal bananas. he jumped up and down, but couldn't reach

them. He was so hungry he was going crazy. He stood on his tip- toes and reached out his

arms. Then stretched out and grabbed the bananas. At first Shadow Luffy was surprised,

but then he remembered reading about some weird looking fruits. One of them, which

was purple, gave you the ability to stretch out far. It was a Gum- Gum fruit. Shadow

Luffy had just eaten three Gum- Gum fruits, which means that he could stretch any way

he wanted. Shadow Luffy thought over his new powers and thought himself techniques.

He learned to live the people in this dimension. he got in trouble a lot for not paying, just

stealing things. Earlier on Shadow Luffy saw a pirate ship and stretched out, grabbed the

ship, flung himself at the pirates, stuck out his fist, and slammed one of the hundreds of

guys! It caused a domino effect and knocking down about fifty others! Shadow Luffy

defeated everyone on the boat, but got cut up real bad. He was bleeding everywhere, but

it didn't faze him. All it felt like to him was just one bee sting. After a while Shadow

Luffy heard about a treasure called one piece and it seemed to call out to him. Shadow

Luffy decided that the only threats to him are the people who have eaten the cursed fruits,

so he wanted to destroy all of them. He also knew that if they find one piece individually

he can destroy them because there greed would prevent them from using teamwork.

Shadow Luffy follow the treasure's voice to fulfill his destiny. When he found out

someone had already obtained it he was furious and attacked Usopp, the pirate's treasure

guard who saw him. When it was time to shift guards Zolo found Usopp unconscious

and woke him up. Usopp told Luffy about his shadow and where he was taking there

treasure. All the pirates heard the news almost instantly and started sailing back to the

cave entrance of one piece. Buggy was the first there and was defeated and almost

destroyed by Shadow Luffy. Word passed around to all the pirates in about two hours and

all the pirates realized the danger of this new comer. All the Pirates made the very hard

decision of joining forces and destroying Shadow Luffy. What the new giant pirate crew

didn't know was that Shadow Luffy could rip the cursed fruits out of people and eat them

to absorb their powers too. Once the news of the pirate gathering reached the Navy,

Chaser went to the battlefield. None of the Navy noticed the huge, horrific battle

occurring over the cliff and nether could anyone else on shore. All they saw were the

wanted pirate captains and Luffy's neck stretched out and telling all the other captains

what was going on. The Navy landed and attacked the pirate captains (and the straw hat

crew), but and in vain. The Navy could easily capture the captains individually, but

together they were invincible! After awhile they found a way to pin down Chaser (even

though it's pretty much impossible) and Tashigi and explain what was happening. After

they woke up the unconscious Navy members, they sent them to battle. Luffy stretched

his neck back out and saw a terrible sight. Shadow Luffy was standing, panting slightly,

but still laughing evilly with triumph…

**To Be Continued**


End file.
